


i am insanely racist

by orphan_account



Category: the_Lorax
Genre: DDLG, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: follow @/ososan on tumblr
Relationships: onceler/ballsack
Kudos: 3





	i am insanely racist

it was a bright sunny day in oncelerland  
nad i fuckoed thwwomncelr in the ass  
soo hard he shat on my hard throbbing juicy shit covered piss leaking penis  
"oh daddy" the moncnemrlrer said  
"i poopooed on ur dicky wicky uwu"  
"thats ok shitslut" i replied, my penis glistening with hot poopy shit "you'll just jave to suckito ff of me"  
"QwQ daddy but imn not supposed to eat your poopies" the onxlermt er said "i havdnt earned it"  
"no poopprincess" i growled  
"i INCEST"


End file.
